First Time For Everything
by Sawadork
Summary: AU R27 Tsuna was alone during the holidays again. He was used to it but it did get lonely. Thankfully, somebody needed to hide from an ex-girlfriend.


It was snowing harder than usual, Tsuna noted. He stared vacantly at the snow and leaned his head against the window. As always, he was spending another holiday alone. He had nobody in his life. It's not like he celebrated much in the first place but at Christmas it was harder to deal with. Seeing all the families out and about getting small things for their partners and closer friends seemed to drive home how alone he was. It was a sad life. Not even his parents wanted to be around him as they went on a month long holiday every year. It was their only alone time for a vacation so Tsuna didn't kick up a fuss though.

Tsuna usually just worked and crashed in bed during the 24th and 25th but the store where he worked had a water issue. They closed for the two days and gave Tsuna half pay for coming in but that still left him with the issue of what to do.

He sighed and got up from the windowsill. He was tired of being so down on himself but it's not like he could help it. He decided that he should get some special food for himself before going to bed as a small treat. It was better than just sleeping twelve hours and laying in bed watching Korean dramas.

The stores wouldn't be closed since Christmas and Christmas Eve aren't days off so he could go to any store he pleased. But the storm that was starting to come in made it so the stores and streets weren't as crowded as usual.

He had hoped for a calm walk and to maybe buy something nice for himself. What he didn't expect was for somebody to slip their arm around his waist, adjust his scarf, and to put a hat on him.

"My ex-girlfriend can see us now. Play along and act like we're dating." A deep voice said. Tsuna looked up, dumbfounded, at the person. They stared back with annoyed, pure black eyes.

"What the hell-?" Tsuna started to say but the person sighed, pulling Tsuna into a small coffee shop.

"I'll tell you over coffee." The person said. "Name's Reborn by the way. Yours?"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. Call me Tsuna."

"Pretty. Did you ever have a nickname Yoshi?"

"I avoided mentioning it in school. Would never hear the end of that nickname if I didn't use Tsuna."

"When did you graduate?"

"Last year. I'm just working now. Not much good at anything but working in a convenience store." Tsuna shrugged and settled himself into a chair. Reborn sat across from him, looking mildly curious.

A waiter walked over, smiling. "My, aren't we a cute couple. Hello, my name is Tsukki. I'll be your server today." The waiter looked at Reborn and said, "What can I get you, miss?"

Reborn's jaw clenched but his voice was still even. "I'm no miss. Espresso. No cream or sugar."

The waiter nodded, seeming slightly off put, and turned to Tsuna. "And you?"

"Green tea with honey, please."

"I'll be right back then."

The waiter left but Tsuna was staring curiously at Reborn. He seemed to be trying to keep his face neutral but his jaw was clenched and his eyes narrowed.

"It's rude to stare, Tsuna." Reborn said through gritted teeth.

Tsuna flushed slightly and looked down at the table. He felt the hat Reborn put on him fall lower on his forehead and he flinched. "Sorry…" Tsuna muttered but Reborn waved it off.

"Don't worry about it, Tsuna."

"Do you...get mistaken as a girl a lot?"

"Yep. Can't blame them though considering I am too pretty to be a guy. But I'm also in the middle of transitioning to become more of a guy so it still happens."

"What?"

"I'm transgender, Tsuna. When I was born, I had a vagina. Still do but it's out of commission and I'm taking stuff to look more like a guy."

"Oh, I had a friend like that. But she was a guy at birth."

The waiter walked over and gave them their drinks without any more friendly comments. He stalked off and Tsuna found himself staring at the tea inside to avoid Reborn's eye. He wasn't sure what else to say now.

"I'll put you out of your misery soon, Tsuna." Reborn said. He leaned forward and flicked the edge of his hat up so Tsuna was looking in his eyes. "My ex-girlfriend is possessive so I made up a story about how I was coming to Japan to meet my new boyfriend. I saw her walking down the opposite road and you were one of the only other alone people. So you're my new boyfriend for my stay here. Lucky you."

Tsuna felt the urge to roll his eyes but he took a drink of his tea. It burned his tongue but he swallowed anyways. He scrunched up his face in pain and he heard Reborn laugh gently.

"I don't mind", Tsuna said. "Being your boyfriend. But I don't know what to do. I've never had a partner."

Reborn raised his eyes. His curiosity had obviously been peaked and he leaned forward even more. "Really? Not even a small one week fling in school?"

"I wasn't very popular in school. Still not that popular but I've come to terms with it at least."

"Oh no, no, no. We can't have that. Are you free for the rest of the day?"

"Yes...Why?"

"Good. If I'm going to be your boyfriend for the next week, I'm going to show you how it's done."

"What, no, you don't have to-" Tsuna started to say but Reborn shook his head.

"I can't leave my boyfriend unsatisfied and alone for the holidays. Let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

Reborn really wasn't kidding around. He took Tsuna out to dinner in a trashy burger place first. Tsuna seemed against having Reborn pay but it helped when he said that Tsuna would pay for the next thing they were doing. They ate in the restaurant and got to know each other. Reborn was the one to kick start it.

"Tell me the weirdest thing you did as a kid", Reborn asked. Tsuna choked on his drink and coughed. There were so many to pick from he couldn't decide.

"I once ate sand because I thought it was sugar?" Tsuna said finally. Reborn narrowed his eyes and Tsuna continued. "In my defense, I was a dumb kid. I'm not very good now but when I was little it was worse. My dad scared me on halloween and I couldn't be near him for months without my mom in the room because I thought he would eat me."

"Did he use the, 'I want to suck your blood', line?" Reborn asked.

"Yes, he did", Tsuna said. He shook his head in embarrassment. "I can't be the only one embarrassing myself here though. What was the weirdest thing you did as a kid?"

"I climbed a tree and caught a squirrel since I thought they were cute." Reborn said immediately.

"You didn't."

"I did. I have a scar on my face because of it. The squirrel didn't like being taken from his house."

Tsuna laughed gleefully and Reborn smiled. Tsuna loved that smile as it made him look happier.

After that, they went into a toy store. Tsuna had no idea what was happening until Reborn said, "In Japan, you buy your partner a gift for Christmas. So buy me a gift, Love."

Tsuna found his face flaming as he hurried down the aisle. He didn't know what Reborn liked really. He was a bitter person that loved animals and that was all Tsuna could remember at the moment. Tsuna scurried to the back where the stuffed toys were and started looking

There were some generic Christmas themes on teddy and panda bears; other toys had different animals sitting with hearts clutched in their hands with slogans like, 'I love you bear-y much', in english on the hearts. Tsuna hurriedly picked a toy with reflective foil on its body as his gift and brought it to cash. It wasn't too expensive and Tsuna felt like it wasn't enough.

He met Reborn again outside. Reborn was sitting on a bench with his eyes closed and Tsuna felt himself become slightly more attracted to Reborn.

The moment was over though as Reborn got up and looked at Tsuna. "Ready?" He asked.

Tsuna nodded and they were off to do their next thing, wrapping their presents.

All his life, he had never had to wrap anything so the fact that Tsuna was suddenly expected too was a little ridiculous. He looked up at Reborn hopelessly when it was even mentioned. But here they were back at Tsuna's apartment with wrapping paper, tape, ribbons, and scissors.

"Tsuna, I have complete faith that you will not do a good job." Reborn said.

"Thank you", Tsuna said in relief.

"But we're going to be doing it anyways so get a box."

Tsuna didn't see a point in whining so he went to root through his apartment to try and find _something._

Reborn was done by the time Tsuna found something and he was more than a little annoyed at that fact. He tried to hide it though as he put the box with the toy inside on top of a sheet of wrapping paper. He had seen his mom do this for his dad plenty of times. He could do this.

He was very wrong as he ended up with wrapping that looked more ripped than together. The only reason it stayed on was because of the tape.

"Very good." Reborn said dryly.

Tsuna sighed, picking up one of the bows that was laying around the floor. He peeled the backing off one of them and leaned over so he could stick it to Reborn's hair.

"What are you doing, Tsuna?" Reborn asked when he saw Tsuna move.

"I'm making you prettier, shush." Tsuna said as he attached it more securely. Tsuna realized what he said though and flushed. "I'm sorry that was rude. I shouldn't have said that."

"You're right, I look better with bows in my hair. I should wear them more often."

Tsuna shook his head, pushing Reborn's gift to him. "Might as well open it since it won't make it back to wherever you're staying in this shape."

"Oh, no I'm staying here." Reborn said.

Tsuna stared at him, waiting for him to say just kidding. When it didn't come, Tsuna burst out laughing. "Oh, you can't be serious. I don't have much of a bed, Reborn. It's more of a mattress and some blankets. You'd be better off sleeping where you stay."

"I like sleeping in the same bed as my partner", Reborn said idly. "Alright, pack a bag. You'll stay with me then. I _am_ here to meet my boyfriend so it won't be unheard of for me to walk in with somebody."

"Reborn, I'm not staying with you. I need a shower and after I shower I go to bed. I'll meet you somewhere tomorrow to exchange gifts."

"That's no fun. I'll be back in a few minutes. I have to get something. If you're not ready you'll be going without any clothes and will be forced to use mine. Your choice."

Tsuna felt like he had no choice in the matter as Reborn closed the door behind him. Tsuna let out a frustrated groan as he walked to his room. There was a closet where all his clothes were. He took out a shirt, pants and underwear. He threw them into his backpack and went to retrieve his toothbrush and soon Reborn was dragging him out of his apartment with both presents safely in Tsuna's backpack.

"Why do I need to go to your hotel room? You could sleep alone and have a peaceful night", Tsuna said as they walked through the stair well. Reborn looked back and moved the hand on Tsuna's wrist so they were holding hands. "We also aren't in public..."

"I know we aren't, Tsuna. But I wanted to hold your hand. If that's a problem, I'll stop."

"N-No, it's not a problem." Tsuna muttered. He buried his nose into his scarf as they walked into the freezing outside.

Reborn didn't seem too bothered by the cold and took the lead. He guided Tsuna through the small city and down roads easily. Tsuna shivered and hide behind Reborn so the wind wasn't in his face so much but it didn't last long as Reborn pulled Tsuna around. He wrapped his arm around Tsuna's neck so he was forced to face the wind.

"If I could, I would absolutely throw snow in your face, Tsuna." Reborn said casually.

"Don't be rude", Tsuna said through chattering teeth. "How far away is it? I'm f-freezing."

"Not far," Reborn said simply.

Not far apparently meant another ten minutes of walking though and by the time they had gotten to Reborn's room, Tsuna actually thought he had hypothermia.

"You owe me for that", Tsuna muttered as he sat on the bed shivering.

"Sure, sure. Go take your shower. I'll show you how to use it. You can also take as long as you want so don't worry about hurrying." Reborn threw Tsuna's clothes at him as he talked and handed him a towel. "You'll be warmer when you get out."

Tsuna was shut into the bathroom without any chance of protest. He sighed as he pulled off his jacket and sweater, throwing them onto the ground as he stepped out of his boots. Reborn did not, in fact, show him how to use the shower so he was left to guess. He stepped in and let out a screech as the water was as cold as the outside. He heard Reborn laughing over the water and he hurriedly tried to adjust it until it was comfortable.

The only soap in there was one he assumed Reborn was using so he took some for himself. Even though Reborn said he could take his time he wasn't sure what else to do so he turned the water off when he was done and got dressed. He didn't even try to dry his hair as it was so thick that it never dried fully. He just left the towel around his neck.

"If you're going to bed you have to dry your hair more than that", Reborn commented. He was sitting at the desk, writing something. Tsuna was starting to get tired and barely registered what Reborn has said. Reborn scoffed and got up, taking the towel from around Tsuna's neck and used it to dry Tsuna's hair.

"I feel like a six year old." Tsuna commented.

"You even look six."

Tsuna laughed softly and looked up at Reborn. They made eye contact and there was an awkward moment. Tsuna felt his heart stutter just a little bit and he was a little bit warmer in the face than he was originally. It was over in a second though as Reborn looked away and wiped Tsuna's hair a final time before throwing the towel into the bathroom doorway.

"Where am I sleeping?" Tsuna asked.

"The bed", Reborn answered. He went back to the desk and started writing again.

"But aren't you gonna be using the bed?"

"Yes, it's main use is sleeping in it. There's only one bed, Tsuna. You can figure it out."

"...I'm not sharing."

"Sleep on the floor then."

"I will. You don't want to share a bed with me. I flail too much."

"I'm sure." Reborn said absently. He wasn't listening anymore.

Tsuna had been dead set on sleeping on the floor but it was cold in the room. Reborn seemed completely distracted by what he was writing too. It was the perfect opportunity to steal the bed. So Tsuna did. He slid underneath the messy covers and curled up.

He forgot that Reborn had next to no means of personal space though. Tsuna was half asleep when he felt somebody get into the bed beside him. He rolled over and buried his face into Reborn's chest. Tsuna was still cold and there was a perfect source of heat. He felt arms wrap around him. It was warm and comfortable and he felt safe. Tsuna shifted up and kissed the person's jaw sleepily before burying his face into their neck.

Reborn laughed, a deep rumble that was further comforting Tsuna. He felt a small kiss to his forehead in return and he sighed sleepily. This was nice.

The next morning, Tsuna was the one awake first. He stretched lazily, rolling onto his stomach. He looked blearily at the clock and saw it was seven and groaned gently. He didn't like being up so early when he had nothing to do. Reborn shifted beside him and he felt himself being pulled against Reborn's chest. Reborn sighed as he buried his face into Tsuna's neck this time and fell back asleep. Tsuna hesitated but started running his hand through Reborn's hair, gently rubbing the scalp and playing with Reborn's hair.

Reborn jerked awake almost an hour later. Tsuna was still idly playing with his hair. He batted Tsuna's hands away so he could sit up and he looked around in slight confusion. It was dark in the room still from the curtains being pulled and that threw Reborn off.

"What time is it", Reborn asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Almost eight. Too early for me", Tsuna mumbled. He dove back into the blankets and felt Reborn lay down beside him.

"Did you sleep alright?" Reborn asked.

Tsuna let out a small sound, nodding. He rolled onto his back and looked sleepily up at Reborn. "We should do that more often. You're warmer than my apartment."

"You don't have heating?"

"Nope", Tsuna shrugged. "I'm enjoying this heat. You're too far away."

"You're still willing to sleep more?"

"Yep. Good night."

Tsuna scooted closer to Reborn and rested his head on Reborn's shoulder. A hand started running through his hair and he sighed peacefully as he drifted off again.

As nice as he had fallen asleep though, his awakening was the worst. Reborn pushed him out of the bed two hours later. Tsuna screeched as he fell, laying in a crumpled heap as he tried to process what just happened. Reborn stood over him, looking down.

"You slept fourteen hours. I think you've had enough." Reborn said.

Tsuna gave a disgruntled look as he stood up. He pushed his bangs away from his eyes as he tried to find his backpack. It was underneath the desk but he just sighed. He was still tired even though he had slept so long.

"Sleeping that long isn't good for you, you know", Reborn commented as he went towards the desk. He threw Tsuna's backpack at him and it hit Tsuna's chest before he could even react to catch it.

"It's the only thing I'm good at." Tsuna shrugged. He walked into the bathroom to get changed.

Tsuna walked out and sighed. Reborn was wearing a bright red sweater with bells all over it. Tsuna wasn't sure what was happening but he wanted no part in it. Sadly, there was a matching one against the back of the chair.

"I need my boyfriend to match me, Tsuna." Reborn said. Tsuna sighed in annoyance but he secretly loved the idea. He liked matching with _somebody_.

"Fine, fine. You still owe me though."

Reborn just snorted and held his gift out. Tsuna took it and went to put his sweater on. He threw his gift at Reborn, hoping it'd be caught. Reborn caught it easily and ripped apart the paper. Tsuna did the same and opened the box.

"You've got to be kidding, Reborn", Tsuna said immediately. It was a box with thigh high socks and an oversized sweater.

"They'll keep you warm, Tsuna. Don't be gross." Reborn chided. He opened the box and looked surprised but smiled. "He's cute, Tsuna."

"You like animals so I thought you'd, um, like that…" Tsuna muttered. He packed his sweater and socks into his backpack and put it out of sight as soon as possible.

For a few hours, the two laid in bed and watched christmas movies. Tsuna sat between Reborn's legs the entire time, seeming to enjoy that he could more than he would ever admit. Reborn found it cute how hard Tsuna would try to deny it so didn't bring it up.

"I'm hungry", Reborn muttered soon after their second christmas movie ended.

"I can go get something." Tsuna said.

"We'll both go. It might be storming out so I can't have you getting stranded."

"I'm not going to get lost-"

"Says the one that thought sand was sugar."

"Okay, fair point. Fine, we'll both go."

Reborn rolled his eyes but pushed Tsuna away from him so he could get up. Tsuna pulled on his jacket and boots while Reborn got a warmer shirt. They were out the door within five minutes and were holding hands again. Tsuna seemed slightly uncomfortable so Reborn let go but Tsuna grabbed his hand again immediately.

"No, I like holding hands." Tsuna said softly. "I've just never done it before."

"Thank you for giving me your first time then." Reborn said. Tsuna rolled his eyes and let Reborn lead them out into the main hotel lobby.

Tsuna was going to walk forward but he was pulled back as Reborn stayed still. He grinned as he looked up at the mistletoe hanging from the doorway. Nobody was in the lobby but Tsuna still looked around nervously.

"What's that." Tsuna asked suspiciously.

"It's mistletoe. When two people stand underneath it, they're supposed to kiss." Reborn explained.

Tsuna's entire face flamed as he looked at the ground. Reborn dropped his hand and looked at him in concern.

"We don't have to do it, Tsuna. If you're uncomfortable-"

Tsuna wasn't though. He leaned up just slightly so he could reach, cupping Reborn's face between his hands, and kissed him. Tsuna wasn't sure what to do but Reborn helped, pressing against Tsuna, drawing him closer. They pulled away and Reborn looked slightly shocked. Tsuna looked mortified at what he just did.

"For your first time, that wasn't bad." Reborn said.

Tsuna felt a bubble of laughter in his chest. He leaned his forehead against Reborn's shoulder. "Remember that favour you owe me?"

"Yes?"

"Could it be that we aren't fake boyfriends anymore?"

Reborn didn't answer. Tsuna refused to make eye contact as he stared determinedly at the wall behind Reborn. Finally, after a painful silence, Tsuna felt a hand gently push his face into Reborn's shoulder as he heard Reborn say, "Yes, we can be real boyfriends, Tsuna. I would've thought you'd want to get to know me better considering I did just pick you up off the street yesterday."

Tsuna snickered, burying himself into Reborn's chest. "Babe, I thought we've known each other for months. You came over from Italy for me."

Tsuna moved away from Reborn, clutching his chest with mock pain written on his face. Reborn smiled, shaking his head. He took Tsuna's hand again and was the one to drag Tsuna out into the cold.

It was for the better the two met, Tsuna thought, because whatever came from now on was something he was finally excited about.


End file.
